Why did i go with him?
by Tobi-013
Summary: 5 friends are sucked into the hellsingverse and 3 of them are vampires.They were all divided some will find love others will find suffering who will they get bavk and will they.This is my first fanfic pkease review rated T for language some paring
1. Where it all started

Hellsing

Name:Luna Tepes

Age:11

Description:4'3ft tall long curly black hair,blood red eyes,pail skin, very skinny for her age.

Clothes:red shirt with 'my propose in life is to kill, as long as there are people in this world I will live on' and the kanji for love in the bottom (Gaara shirt) ,black jeans,black converse with the kanji for blood on it black bracelet with some chains on it 2 piece gloves (the first is part is black and white the second goes over the other are fingerless with jack skeletons face and 2 bones 1 is black and red and the other is red and black) and a Hellsing seal necklaces

Personality:very childish like to play games does not listen to almost anyone but sometimes is serious.

...

It was a normal school day like any other.

Ms. Canals said:"La poesia es una manera de expresarse se escribe con verso, estrofas y parafos"

'Curse this class. I hate this why can I go home and watch Hellsing o please someone come in through that door and save me'.And has if God had answer my prayers a man 6 or 7 feet tall came into the classroom. 'I have never see him around here' I thought as the man looked at me.

"Luna can you come with me to the office there is something I must tell you. Yuna, Kei, Ren and Hitomi are waiting".

I was surprised that he call my friends .I didn't even think twice I got my bag and went with the man. We past a few classrooms and through some hallways and went to the old school building. We enter an old classroom. I saw my friend unconscious.

I ran and ask" What happened to you guy? What did you do too them?"

I started to get sleepy the last thing a saw was me and my friends in the back of a car on the way to the beach in the back of the school and the man laughing. After that I lost consciousness.

When I woke up I only remember my name. I looked around and saw that I was in a bed in a white room with a girl next to me. It reminded me of a lot of a hospital room with. When I tried to get up I saw that I had some sliver chains on my wrists that were tied to the bed. They burned my skin but I didn't know why.

A woman came in sat next to me. "I am Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing what were you two doing in front of my manor and what is your name?"

I started remember what happened to me I grabbed her by the neck and started yelling at her. "Where are my friends!?,What the fuck am I in London! Who was that man! What do you want!" The room started turning black ,the shadows look like they were moving. I was shocked it's still sunset yet the room was pitch black.

She screamed "ALUCARD!" In a second the vampire Alucard was holding me down with a gun pointed at my head. The room turned back to its original color which was red because of the sunset I got scared thinking that he was going to shoot me but I didn't show it. I trashing around a bit, but his grip was like steal.

"Let me go vampire! I'm only want to know where that man and my friends are!" I hissed. I closed my eyes to calm down and the opened them and look straight at Integra.

"Please tell me why am I at Hellsing last time I checked I'm not a vampire or a ghoul. How did I get here and who is that the man that kidnapped us?" Integra looked at me she was mad and surprise at what I said, but Alucard was the one that answered.

"You at Hellsing because you were past out on the front door, but you will stay because you are a vampire I don't know how you got to London and I don't know who kidnapped you but if you try to hurt my master ever again I will show you what hell looks like.

"Who do you know about Hellsing?" Integra said with annoyance lace in her voice .

"I'll tell you if you get this chains off me they hurt like hell you know."I tried to get them off but they only burn and hurt even more.I still struggled to get them off though. Alucard laugh his insanely while he watch me struggle with the chain. When I could see the bone in my wrist I stopped.

"Answered my questions and I'll consider taking them off" I wanted to attack her, but Alucard read my thoughts. He started sending wave after wave of pain into my head.

'Stop it! I won't attack her even if I could j-just stop please!'

'No I will continue until I'm satisfied. consider it punishment'

'Damn you' He left my head laughing. I was snapped back to reality when Integra started yelling"Answer me Little girl or I'll shot you"

I sighed "My name is Luna I'm 11 and I don't know what happened to me. The last thing I remember was been taken by a man with my friends. I don't like you at all." I finished answer the question. Integra then said "Ok I will remove the chains if you come work at Hellsing I don't want a another vampire running around London." I thought about it and said "Ok but first tell me is Seres,Walter and Pip here?" Alucard and Integra were surprised at what I said and I only grinded.

"Yes they are is but do you know them?" I ignored the question and started smiling and said "Yay I'm going to be hunt worthless good for nothing vampires with master Seras-sempai Walter-ojiisan and Pip,The ero pig". Alucard laughing. Then said "Did you call me master?"

"Umm, Yes you are the no life king aren't you so I am to call you that or lord... but if you don't like it then what do I call you?"

Alucard only smirked and said "You are correct I am the No life king. You may call me master and you will obey me has if I was your master understood?"

"H-hai" They left the room and the pain stop. I was sitting on my bed waiting for Yuna to wake up. 'Where could they be? I want to see them...' I turned to Yuna's sleeping body and told her. "Please wake up soon." After that I fell asleep.

Dream,dream,dream,dream,dream

I watch as my friend were taken to another room and I was left alone then HE started asking questions that I couldn't hear what he was saying. After a few questions the man was furious he then said "You will pay very great for this little princess" Then everything went black.

Integra's point of view

I sat down and said "Alucard your are to watch Luna I don't trust her. What do you think of her?" Alucard then answered "She has a lot of power for a vampire who was just awakened. She smells very familiar I want to meet the vampire that turned her and it is strange she knows me as the No life King she also knows of Hellsing and and their members"

"She will be bonded to you and then her powers will be sealed for now."

"It will be done, Master" Alucard bowed mockingly and I heard the door open a little I thought that Luna was at the door so I said "Come in"I saw the teen that was with Luna come in the office. She had gold brown hair and sea blue eyes. She said shyly "Umm excuse me Sir Integra can I talk to you?"I said "Alucard remove the chains and move the girl to the underground levels I don't want her attacking my men and that's an order."I turned to her. "Yes you may but first tell me your name?"

"My name is Yuna Hatake and my friend back there is Luna Tepes. It's nice to meet you."

I was shocked and I was sure alucard was as well.

"Did I say something wrong and if I did I'm sorry." Alucard left the room to go move Luna "...No it's fine please continue."

Alucard's pov

'So that girl is a Draculina from my bloodline' I had entered the child's room and saw that she was sleeping. I picked her up and went to the underground levels. She started to mumbled "No stop don't "I entered the room and put her in her coffin/bed and left the room and went to Integra's office. I fazed through the wall was going to interrupted but decided to listen.

Integra's point of view

"So let me get this straight you and your friends were kidnapped from your school and Luna is related to Alucard also Luna and 2 of your friends are vampires."

"Yes you see Luna true name is Luna Tepes, but it changed when she was in an orphanage and then adopted, but an accident happened and her mother and father were kill. Her brother was never found and the only survivor was Luna she said that her brother was the one to kill her parents but the case was never solve since then she and Kei started to act weird. I think that Kei and Luna are related but I don't know." After she finished Alucard had fazed through the wall.

"Well it seems that this will be interesting"

Luna's point of view

I woke up in a bed. I remember that I was in Hellsing with Yuna. I look to see that I was in a different room sleeping in a coffin but I couldn't find Yuna I started to panic when I heard a voice in my head and I know it was Alucard.

"Child, calm down your friend is upstairs with Integra and me"

When I heard that I left the room and look around. I was in a long hallway.I started running as fast as I could, after a few minutes I saw a light that lead upstairs and I ran all the way until I finally found Sir Integra's office. I opened the door and saw Integra, Yuna and Alucard I ran to Yuna and hugged tackle her.

"Sempai,nee-chan I'm so happy! Who was that man that had taken us?! Do you know him?! Do you know what happened to Rei, Kei and Hitomi?! Sempai what are we doing in London?!" I was almost killing sempai. Of course Alucard only smirked and Integra did the same. Yuna then screamed "Luna calm down don't make me kill you!" To everyone's surprised I stopped.

"Sorry sempai..." then smiled.

"It ok, but stopyou almost killed me"

Integra then interrupted "Ok Yuna last question are you or are you not a vampire like Luna?" Yuna said "No I'm not a vampire."Integra then turned to me. "Ok Luna since you are a vampire, you are to follow the orders of Alucard you will be punished late for what you did to me, but for now you are not allowed to leave the mansion and as for your friend I'm sorry to say this but she has to leave since she is human."

I was a little scared and sad, but also happy." So I can't go kill vampire with Seras and Master! And sempai has to leave and I'll will be punished but I get to stay in Hellsing? Yay but when can I go see Seras and when can I go kill some vampires?"

Sempai looked at me with an annoyed look and "You heard what Sir Integra said your not allowed to leave understood?" I nod and I started to remember that I haven't eaten. "Uhh Sir Integra can you call Walter I'm hungry." I said shyly. She look surprised that I had said the butlers name without even meeting him. Yuna only looked at me and said "Luna you have to be patient."

"But sempai I'm hungry and I don't know where there's food." I said very low but Alucard could hear me. Alucard then said "Master let the child eat she hasn't eaten anything since she awakens as a vampire"

"Alucard take Luna to get some blood packs"

The only thing was that I didn't want to leave Yuna. 'She smells so good.' I thought. 'WAIT! What am I thinking she's my friend I can't bite her... or can I? Its only one bite and it will be all over.' I started to move to her neck without knowing.

'Child stop if you bite her she will turn into a vampire or a ghoul'.

This snapped me back."Sempai I have to go." I finished sadly. She only patted my head and said "It's ok Luna, listen to what they say I don't want hear that you disobey if I do I'll hunt you down and stab you so be a good girl ok" She said with a voice mixed with anger, happiness and sadness. "I promise I will do what I'm told I'm still scared of you sempai I don't want to make you mad, bye!" I ran out the door to follow my new master. 'I hope that I get to kill vampires soon 'I thought .Master heard me because he then said "You will soon but you have to train first."

"Can we first go meet Walter? I wanna eat!"

"Yes we'll go eat now so hurry up." He said in an annoyed tone.

"Ok master."

'A new life at Hellsing this is going to be fun'

(Kei's point of view)

I woke up not remembering anything that happened. 'What am I doing here Who am I? Where am I? Am I human? Why can't I remember anything?' A man came in the room I was in and said "Ah you're awake I was so worried how are you feeling?"

"Do you know me? What's my name? Where am I? Why can't I remember anything?"

"Your name is Kei your 11, you're in London and you're a vampire and I am your master you are to obey me and only me or you will be punished for now you will train so that you can kill the one who killed you, ok?"

" Ok master I'll train and obey you but who is the one that killed me?"I ask confused. He then said "Alucard and he took your friend Luna, we have to rescue her for now you'll rest and in a few days or so we will start your training."

"Alright master" He left. I felt strange so i looked at myself in the mirror I had white hair and purple eyes.'Nothing strange there well for now I'll explore a little.'

Walter's point of view

I walking in the underground levels with a cart filled with blood packs and red wine. I heard someone walking towards me. I saw Alucard. He said "Walter hand me a blood pack. I gave it to him I then saw this little girl hiding behind him about 10 or 11 years old. She was 4 feet tall had pale skin, big blood red eyes and black curly waist long hair. Alucard gave her the blood pack.'She's a vampire' I thought.

She looked at me smiled "Hi I'm Luna it's nice to meet you Walter and thank you for the blood pack."

'At least she's not like Alucard' I thought."It's nice to meet you to Miss. Luna"

Alucard then looked at Luna "Child after your done eating you'll be punished for what you did to master for now go with Walter"

"Ok master"She said to Alucard.

'What could this child had done to Sir Integra that was so bad'. Then Alucard left.

"Come on Miss. Luna I'll walk you to your room...tell me what you did to Sir. Integra?"

"When I woke up I didn't remember what happened and then when Integra came in I remember and I thought that she was working with the man that had taken us so I kinda choked her but i didn't kill her or anything". She had already finished when we got to her room. She went in I was about to leave when she hugged me "Thank you again Walter."

"You're welcome, miss Luna have a nice evening". She then let go and closed her door. Then I went upstairs to make tea for Integra.

(Luna's Pov)

When I got to my room I went to sit on the chair. I then opened the blood pack the sweet smell made my mouth water. I drank a little and it exploded in my mouth it tasted like the best candy in the world. Before I know it I had finished. I took a shower. My wet little feet patting the floor I put some pj's that I found. I was going to go to bed when I remembered that I'm being punished.'This is not going to end well...' I thought I sigh. I saw master come into my room then he said in my mind 'Come' I walk over to him a little scared of what was going to be my punishment. He then grabbed me by the back of my neck and then went through the wall and appeared in his room. He then told me "Your punishment is that you'll be bonded to me until my master says so or until you die." At first I thought that it wasn't that bad. I then remember that I will never be a free vampire. After that he sat on his chair like trown and told me. "Come here child" I thought that I could run away, but he will find me and punish me even more and he'll tell Yuna and she'll hunt me down, but before I know it I was in front of him'.I sighed mentally. Alucard then picked me up put me into his lap. He then said "Don't move".He then bite down on my neck so hard that I thought he ripped it off it.'It hurt so much stop.' I tried to scream but no voice came out. I felt myself getting weaker and weaker the more gulps of my blood he drank. He stopped when I was about to lose consciousness. He then said "Your punishment is not finished but for today it will do. Before I know it I was in my coffin bed. I then went into a deep sleep.

Dream,Dream,Dream,Dream

In my dream I was running from someone with Yuna behind me. I was bleeding everywhere I saw. I then saw a Manson in the distance but the person had caught us,I went for the man but there was another with his I tried to kicked the man but he only laughed and the man said "Did you think I'll let you go that easy you'll never escape little girl." He gave me something and I passed out.

Asher's point of view

I walked outside of her room and thought 'Its a good thing she lost her memory it will make her more easy to control. But I have to find the two that escaped. Hitomi isn't a vampire I have to change her before Kei has started training. I'll send her to find the girls. My control over her getting weak. I have to find Luna and Yuna before anyone else finds them and find out how they are. I'll go and wake up Ren before section XIII finds us.'y

Hitomi's point of view

"Why didn't I protect you better! Why did you protect me I'm a horrible friend" Rei my friend with brown hair and wine color eyes said "It's not your fault you have to get out of her please find Luna and Yuna and get out please"

"I can't leave you here you have to come with me you're like a little sister to me"

"No they'll find us if we both leave go now"

"Ok but if I find Yuna and Luna I'll come get you ok"

"Ok now go"

I slide through the air vent and didn't look back 'good luck'

Rei's point of view

'Ok when the man comes in I'll attack him and get Kei and get out of here' The door opened and I was about to kick him when this hot sexy boy came in he had blond hair and green eyes. I didn't know I was with my mouth open until he said "You'll catch flies like that"

'he's so hot' I thought

"So you think I'm hot I think your beautiful too hi my name is Ember it's nice to meet you Rei"

'I think I fell in love' "Where's Kei and why are we here?"

"I think I can answer that" The man who had taken us was at the door. I got angry at the man and this shadowy thing comes and attacks him but before it hit him he said "stop and sit." 'What does he think I am a dog' I thought the bad thing is that the shadow thing vanished and I was sitting on the floor "fuck you"

"you will obey me whether you want to or not understood".

"Go to hell"

"Your other friend what her name a yes Kei is much more obedient than you."

"where's Kei what did you do to her".He smirked and said "I turned into my servant and you are my servant as well."

'This is going to take longer that I thought'

Luna's point of view

When I woke up I was in my room. I was about 3:00 pm. I got up from bed and went to take a shower. When I came out it was about 3:40. I got a long black skinny jeans, red shirt,some red converse with black laces and went out to find Seras. I walked and found master's room and then found Seras's room I opened the door a little but she wasn't in her room so I looked in the next best place the shooting range. I went upstairs and ran outside I went straight to where I heard gun shoots.

When I got there I saw a lot of guns and men staring at me one of them bent down and said "Little girl are you lost what's your name?"

"Hi I'm Luna I'm looking for Seras" I then saw her in the last stall. I ran and saw that she was still shooting. I waited until she was finish. She was going to leave when I hug tackled to the ground saying"Hi Seras sama"

She then said "please get off me" I stopped hugging her and said "hi Seras sama I'm Luna nice to meet you".She looked confused and the I said "Umm can you show me around I'm lost."

She smiled and said Sure. We went out side of the shooting range

"I'll take you to Sir Integra's office so we can find you parents"

I then yelled "No I don't want to go to Sir Integra if she sees that I was out of the mansion she'll tell master to punish me please don't tell I want you to show me the mansion so hurry up"I dragged her into the mansion.

"Safe!" I then saw that Seras had a lost look on her face

"What is it Seras"

"Who's your master Luna and why do you want me to show you the mansion?" I said "My master is your master Seras sempai and I haven't seen everything in the mansion if you're not going to show me the mansion the I'm leaving" I ran to the underground levels and to my room. I went to my bed and I went to deep thought for a while' I wonder what Yuna is doing?'

Yuna's point of view

I was siting in the apartment that Hellsing had gave me. I went outside to look at the people around. When I was going down the stairs I trip on a lose nail on the way down I expected to feel pain but feel nothing. I opened my eyes not remembering closing them. I saw a man holding me. When I straitened myself and said to the man "T

hank you very much mister what's your name?."

"I'm Jack. I'm 15 what's your name miss?" He said. Answering I said "hi Im Yuna Im 15 too. Thanks again for the save do you want to go out to the park with me?"

"Yes"

'He looks cute I like him' I thought.

Luna's point view

I was now hiding so no one could find me I look at the clock it read 8:00 'I know that Alucard is awake so I have to hide really good. I think I can try to use my vampire powers.'

I thought really hard and then I was in covered from head to toe in a shadowy mist I was happy because it can be a fun hide and seek game. The fun didn't last too long because master found me in a second after I used my shadow."That's not fair master you're to good at hide and seek"

He looked angry and annoyed "Child what were you told." Hearing this words I thought that master was going to find out.

I said defeated "Not to go outside of the mansion or I'll be punished but I was only looking for Seras so I blame you I didn't see her yesterday so she interested me "I finished very bravely. Alucard looked amused.

"Well come with me to Integra's office to finish our discussion."

"No,no,no,no,no I don't wanna go to Sir Integra's office. Master please don't take me to her o please." This amused and surprised the Vampire that I was more scared of his human master that him.

" I will take you to sir Integra's office because she has a present for you" I didn't buy it and he knew that I didn't. When I tried to run he grabbed my shoulder before I could escape.

"No master I don't wanta go."

He got very mad at my childish games. He said in the command voice that I could not disobey"CHILD YOU ARE TO COME WITH ME TO HER OFFICE AND YOU WILL NOT SAY A WORD UNDERSTOOD!" I then walked against my will to Integra's office

I then thought 'Master your so mean,I don't want to get more punishment that's not fair'

"Who said I was fair?" We got to Integra's office. She was in her normal green suit, but there was something different about her 'She's just getting old' Alucard laughed.

"Luna your punishment is that your power will be sealed." The command was lifted.

"No I don't want to I don't have any power a DOG is more powerful than me I don't want to I don't have any power I don't I don't "I screamed and the walls started to crack and also the window "I won't let you seal me I won't let you do the same thing you did to master I won't let you !"I said angrily but also scared. My shadow then turn to cheetahs black and red going around me protecting me I only sat on the floor and whispering with bloody tears

"Brother get the away I hate you I hate you"I didn't know what I was doing or thinking but I remember a boy coming at me with a gun he then said "I'm going to love every second of this" My shadows went to attack Integra, but Alucard said no better said commanded "CHILD STOP" I then remembered where I was my shadows vanished. I was left with a piss off master and an furious Integra. She yelled "Your power are to be sealed this instant!" They expected me to outburst again but I only sat up and said in a expressionless tone "Ok I understand I'm sorry for my outburst"I bowed and looked at them. The silence in the room felt like forever had past. Seras and Walter walked in and I forgot everything and hug her.

"Hi Seras sempai, hi Walter ojisama" They looked around and the room looked like a war had happened. Walter looked at Sir Integra she nodded.

"Hi to you to Miss Luna,come on we have to go" 'So he is the one who will take me downstairs' I turned around and said "bye Sir Integra,Seras and master"I left and I asked "Ojisama are you going to seal my powers?"

"No I'm not. Alucard is your master so when your powers are sealed the one who has control is Alucard"

"Will it hurt?

"yes it will. I'm sorry"

"It's ok I am scared but if I run sir Integra will send master to search for me and Yuna will then get mad at me. If I run it'll only show that I'm weak."I finished a bit sad.

"Come on we have to hurry,we don't want to keep Alucard waiting do we?"

We went underground we went to the deepest level. In the hallway there was a door with the marks on master's gloves.'I think that was where master was locked up.' There was a room next to it

"I have to go now goodbye miss Luna"

"Walter please don't go"I tried to open the door but when I touched it it burned my hands 'Its silver damn it.'I looked at the room it had only a long metal table. I sat on it and started to imagine things but it got bored so I got my shadows to turn into a ball,then into a deck of cards and a person and a dog now I played chess with my shadow. Master had arrived in the second game my shadow won. By the fourth game master then spoke "And you say you don't have any power?"

"Well umm..." I ignored him and then asked "Master am I going to be punished for what I did to Sir Integra?"

"What do you think I'm here for?"After he finished I was strapped to the table and master had a huge needle with a red liquid. He then inserted it in my arm. The pain was like I had a hundred gun shots in my skin one shot after the other.

"Seal completed level restriction lock to level 4." After he said that on my arm there was a seal like my master only that mine looked less powerful. The pain returned and the seal glowed. After a minute or so everything went silent. I heard master say something about a mission but I drifted into a simple dream.

Alucard view

"What am I going to do with you?" Luna was sleeping on the table covered in blood. I pick her up and walked to her room.

She said "Big brother why do you want to kill me... Someone help I don't want to die. Didn't do it. it want me I didn't kill him please don't hurt me" This startled me, 'What is this child talking talking about?' the last thing I heard was "I don't want to remember"she then fell silent. I got to her room I was about to leave when she woke up and said "Master? Where am I why am I all sticky "She yawn and went into the bathroom to take a shower. When she was out she had some pj's on. She turn to stare at me and said "Good night master say goodnight to Seras for me" she then climbed the coffin which made me laugh and then closed the top. After that I left.

Seras's view

'I'm still lost on all of this. So that girl is a vampire she is also from master's family and she is has no memories but she knows me, Walter and master. Well she at least likes me and is nice. I hope she doesn't get into too much trouble. For now I'll just have to concentrate on these soldiers'

Back to Luna

I had woken up not even remembering going to sleep I got up my coffin and saw a blood pack I played around a little with it before drinking it. I wanted more but one was ok. I changed and went to find something to do. I was about 4:00pm. half an hour I senses Yuna in the front door to the mansion I ran upstairs when she enter through the door I hugged her like I was going to die if I let go."sempai,sempai what are you doing here I missed you so much"

"Luna you're hurting me let go it's only be 2 or 3 days. Have you being a good girl and did as you were told?

I let her go and backed away slowly "well if you think that going outside get bonded and sealed and almost killing Sir Intergra being good that yes I have being good"I felt the need to run away but couldn't because Yuna lifted me 2 feet of the ground.

"You promise to be good tell me what happened "She dropped me to the floor with a loud 'thump'

"I'm sorry I tried but I went outside to find Seras and almost kill Sir Integra cuss I couldn't control my powers and being seal and bonded is for the good of England."

"What am I going to do with you,I'm human but I still have to protect you"

"So what have you been doing".

"Well I got a boyfriend and we are going one are 2nd date tonight."

"Sempai has a boyfriend sempai has a boyfriend".

"Luna stop teasing me".

"Ok don't get all upset so what's his name, what does he look like can, I meet him,Is he nice"

"The answers are not going to tell you he looks hot,no you can not and yes he is nice. Go bug someone else or if you want we can go into town for some a little fun and candy".

I was surprised and happy "I wanna go I wanna go o please take me I'll promise I'll behave o please take me come on we have to go now I think only Integra and Walter are awake so come on"I dragged her out the door.

"Ok ok calm down you know I don't like to shop but I will go if we can see Big Ben and go to see some sword fights"

"Yay but let's go I know I'll get in trouble,but it's worth it if I get some new shoes and a bag full of candy" _'Even if it taste different'_. We had taken one of the cars and told the driver where to go.'At last a day for me and Yuna-sempai I hope that no one finds out that I'm not doing what I'm told' I sigh knowing that I'm being hopeful.

Seras's point of view

_'Alright today I'm going to spend some time with Luna and get to know her now I only need to find her before master wakes up'._I walked around the hallway. I went room from room after 10 minutes of searching I found Luna's room I knocked on the door. When none answered I went inside,but found nothing.'That's strange'.I looked through the mansion but found nothing and I couldn't find her presence anywhere. So I went to tell Sir. Integra. When I was in front of her office I knocked after a minute or so someone said to come in. I saw Sir. Integra at her desk with paperwork up to her neck in her usual clothes.

"What do you want Seras."

"Umm...d-do you know where Luna is I can't find or sense her in the mansion did you sent her out on a mission?".She looked shocked. "WHAT? Alucard come here NOW".Master appeared next to me which made me jump."Master I know I'm dead but that doesn't give you the right to give me a heart attack!"

Master only chuckled a little said "Good evening to you too, Police Girl".

He turned to Integra"And a good evening to you too my master what is it that you need"

She looked very annoyed and angry "Your little servant can not be found you are her master so I want you to find her if she is going to betrays Hellsing or turned a human into a ghoul or a vampire I want you to kill her understood now go".

I saw master growl in annoyance and answered "Yes my master as you wish. Come Police Girl you need the training".

"Yes master" I ran out of the room to catch up with master.

"Master wait up"

"Police girl that child is in town do you want her to go on a killing spree or not"

This made me run faster. I was about 7:00p.m and the sun was going down._'I hope I don't have to kill her'_

Luna's pov

It's being a fun day we went to see Big Ben, the queens house, I got some new shoes, 2 bags filled with candy and a sword it's a black blade and red hilt, Yuna got a sword too but hers was silver blade and red hilt. We also went to the park and now we are going to one last store before going home it's getting dark and master is going to wake up soon. But something was off I could feel it a very old, evil and powerful vampire was coming this way and it was mad no better yet if was furious. I was scared and just wanted to run away but I couldn't leave Yuna here alone. I walked with Yuna until I felt that evil and powerful vampire behind me. I don't know why i was so stupid but I turned around to see master staring down at me with and insane filled eyes. When I saw master I wanted to run and hide under a rock and never come out. But instead I looked him with fear for my life and said"umm... H-hi m-master what are you doing in town?"

Master almost lost it and would have shot me right here right now but only leaned close to me and said with a voice that would bring anyone to there knees. "You're a very disobedient aren't you Child .I was sent to town to find you, but if you betrayed Hellsing or killed a human I was to kill you. So are you going to ignore me and I will hunt you down or come back with me and face the punished later. Make your choice child or I'll make it for you"

I saw Seras-sempai in the distance with her rifle pointed at me. I knew that if I made the wrong choice I would have my master,the Hellsing organization and another vampire after me so I said "umm...I'll go back to Hellsing " Before we left I turned around and saw that Yuna wasn't there anymore.'_Yuna where are you? You left me behind and thanks to you now it looks like I've betrayed Hellsing'_.

"Master it's not fair I only came to look around Soo mean, unfair, crazed and insane master why does everything always happen to me!"I said in a whisper which didn't help much.

"So yo think I'm mean,unfair, crazed and insane?".He chucked which made shivers go down my spine "You haven't seen nothing yet"

Master then picked me up. I cursed under my breath. He called Seras and we disappeared.

Time skip

After being punished for 4 HOURS.I NEVER going to disobey master ever again.

(Flashback)

Masters face had an insane smile, Integra had a smile on her face which made me feel so angry when I tried to get up master only stepped on my back and said "l did not give you permission to stand child. This punishment will continue until you learn who is the master and who is the servant and you learn to obey me or until dawn"Seras and Walter only watched in horror at my punishment.

End of flashback

I felt sick and weak. I was also told that I am confined to my room for the next days or so and the only one allowed in my room is master.'My punishments are getting crueler and harsher it's not like I went out of the country I only went to town. But tonight I'm going to hunt me some vampires.'

**"Child Integra wants to tell you your mission"**

I got to Integra's office in no time at all.

"Luna you are to go to downtown where a rogue vampire is attacking an apartment his name is Jack and we think that he has created a mate so he is a real vampire this is a search and destroy mission Alucard and Seras will be going with you failure in not excepted do you accepted the mission"

"Yes I accept the mission I will leave immediately"

3 1/2 hours before

Yuna's point of view

Today is my second date with Jack. He told me he had something very import to tell me. We would go to the park. I am put on my black Jeans and red t-shirt. It was 8:30 we are on our way to the park.'I love this park so much I hope that I can one day bring Luna here. 'After we talked for an a while he started talking about the secret.

"Yuna I like you so much more than that I love you and I don't want to let go of you. I hope you like me in the same way and that my secret will not change that."He seem sad.

"Jack I love you too and nothing will change that. Whatever it is I will love you until I die"

After I finished he looked happier but still a little sad.

"Yuna do you believe in monsters like werewolves and vampires?"

I was confused but answered truthfully "I don't know from where the question came from but yes I do believe in vampire but not other monsters why"

"I wanted to tell you but I wasn't the right time so here I go. Yuna I'm a vampire please don't laugh or scream" He look like he was about to lose his life right now. I sigh and said "you know the funny thing is I believe you my best friends are vampires. I told you you had nothing to worry about I still love you until the day I die I will follow you to the pits of hell and that's a promise".I gave him a small kiss

"I don't want to lose you".He kissed me gentle and slow but it turned hard and passionate quickly. We had to end the kiss so I could breath. He smiled a happy smile and I returned it. I saw a drunk that was known locally as "caneka" walk up to me I looked at him and asked"What do you want Caneka?".He grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him I could smell the alcohol in his breath when he spoke.

"Hey sweetheart,give me your money and I'll let you come with me"

"Fuck you got to hell you bastard". I tried to get his hand off my wrist but he wouldn't let go"

"You whore you'll regret saying that".He took a gun and shot my legs. I feel to the ground. I then heard Jack talk to Caneka. I could feel the blood leaving my body.

"How dare you hurt her!how dare you hurt my mate! No one is allowed to hurt her she is MINE."I heard canekas body hit the floor dead in an picked me up and gave me a sweet smile.

"Yuna your lost to much blood your going to die. Will you let me turn you into a vampire"

"Yes I don't want to die I'll miss you too much". I kiss him and closed my eyes and let him bite me .At first it hurt but then it was pure ecstasy. I moaned before passing out.

Jack's point of view

'She is so beautiful she will be a wonderful mate'

I picked her up and took her to my apartment. Setting her on the bed I faded to her room and got a t-shirt and underwear. I striped her down and gave her a shower. After I finished I laid her in my coffin and went to sleep.

Time skip

I woke up to have a beautiful pair of eyes stare at me.

"Good night,Yuna"

"What happened I only remember being shot"

"I turned you into a vampire and my mate we can discuss it later. Yuna you must be hungry let's go eat downtown"

"You mean go and drink blood I don't know..."

I kissed her softly and told her "It ok you are a vampire now killing is part of your nature and you are hungry and so am I so let's go"

"...Ok..."After she said that I picked her,with the shadows that I had just learned how to control I made some new clothes for her and on myself and appeared in front of a apartment building.

"Let's start eating shall we"

"Ok but we have to eat and leave before anyone knows we are here"

"Don't worry no one will know we are here".I kissed her and we went inside. 'Let the feast begin'

**translation**

La poesia es una manera de expresarse se escribe con verso, estrofas y parafos ==== the poesy is a way to express yourself it can be written in verses in stanzas and paragraph

**Did you like it R&R please to know what I need to get better at. ^.^**


	2. Author's Note

**Author note:**

I'm sorry but for now I can continue this story, My ipod broke and i had the rest of the story there and until I dont get a new one i cant continue. When I get a new one I will finish this one and redo the ones that were deleted


End file.
